


Total Eclipse of the Heart

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic request summarises it best: "once upon a time silver was falling in love, but now he's only falling apart (aka gold laughed at his mixtape)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultimatle).



> as usual i have no idea if i'm writing gameverse or speverse, it's probably both, can't we all just get along?

Crystal was called to the Dragon Den by a very concerned Lance, who stage-whispered down the phone, “I think Silver is having something of a crisis, and when I try to speak with him about it, he tells me very rudely to fornicate in a variety of directions that I do not approve of.”

“Why don’t you call Gold?” Crystal asked, as she was a bit preoccupied with research.

Lance clicked his tongue. “I think he’s the problem.”

So Crystal went. Hopefully the fact that she’d dropped work to see him would cheer Silver up a little. She couldn’t imagine what Gold had done to offend Silver _now_ , though. Lately Silver had been too busy sighing dreamily over literally everything Gold did to work up the energy to be offended.

“Thank Heavens you’re here,” Lance gasped at the sight of her. There was a long brown stain down his front, and a cluster of miniature marshmallows stuck to his top. “ _Silver threw the hot chocolate at me_.”

“Oh,” Crystal said, only biting back her laughter due to practice. “Um.” She listened for a moment. “Is that, Bonnie Tyler?”

“Total Eclipse of the Heart,” Lance grimly replied.

Crystal followed to the room Silver had occupied for years now, hesitated, and knocked.

“Silver!” Lance called maternally. “Silver, your friend Crystal is here to see you.”

Silver told them both to fornicate in a specific direction.

“It’s okay,” Crystal told Lance. “I’ll take it from here.”

Lance didn’t leave until she started glaring pointedly. It was a little ridiculous how much Lance babied Silver, especially considering who Silver’s father was.

Crystal opened the door and walked in. Silver was lying curled up around an enormous pillow on the floor, mascara running down his face along with the tears.

“I didn’t know you wore makeup,” Crystal remarked.

“I’m very cunning about it,” Silver replied stuffily. He turned down the Bonnie Tyler. “What do you want.”

“I wanna know what’s wrong,” Crystal replied.

Silver buried his face in the pillow and growled.

Crystal hated being fourteen. She handled it perfectly, but her stupid friends…

“Lance thinks Gold did something,” she pressed. “Did he?”

Silver nodded.

“Tell me what happened.”

Silver groaned agonisingly.

“Silver. Come on. I can’t do anything if you won’t talk to me.”

Silver looked up at her hesitantly. “Will you kick his ass?”

“It’s a possibility,” she replied.

That was all the convincing he took. He sat up and, with complete outrage, explained, “I made Gold a mix-tape and he laughed at it.”

“Oh,” Crystal said, trying not to laugh at the very idea of a mix-tape, let alone a mix-tape made _by Silver_. “He probably thought you were trying to be ironic.”

Silver glared. That, too, looked pretty hilarious through the mess of black mascara. “Why would he think that?!”

“Something about your general, um, you-ness,” Crystal replied.

“No, I handed him my heart on a platter and he laughed at it,” Silver snapped. He reached for the volume dial.

“No, no, no,” Crystal begged. “It’s, um, Gold wouldn’t do that.”

Silver eyed her suspiciously.

“He wouldn’t,” she insisted. “He’s a thick idiot. If he’d realised what you meant, and how you meant it, he never would’ve laughed. I know you know that, somewhere, under all that hormonal angst.”

“Maybe,” Silver mumbled.

“Just tell him like a regular person,” Crystal continued. “He won’t get it unless you do.”

“He is stupid as hell,” Silver sighed. “I dunno. Maybe in a year or two.”

“Great,” Crystal said, strained. She didn’t know if she could handle another year of her two best friends being idiots all over each other.


End file.
